The present invention relates to an espresso/cappuccino machine, and more particularly to a machine which selectively outputs hot water via a first output for espresso infusion or outputs steam via a second output for injecting into milk for subsequent infusion into espresso to make cappuccino.
It is known to use hot water for making espresso under high pressure condition in which the best temperature at which to make espresso is from 90.degree. to 100.degree. C., as at this condition the espresso will obtain the good aroma and rich golden froth floating on the surface of the coffee that best characterizes espresso. It is also known to add cream, milk, brandy, cocoa, and the like into the espresso to make cappuccino.
FIG. 4 of the drawings shows a conventional espresso machine consisting of a hermetically sealed main body 10 with a cover 20 on top and a heating element (not shown) in its bottom. When water poured into the main body 10 is heated, the top of the body 10 fills with steam. As temperature increases, pressure correspondingly increases in a closed system. When pressure in the main body 10 is greater than atmospheric pressure, the hot water passes through a duct 40 and combines with the espresso in a coffee basket 41. It is commonly known that higher pressure produce a better quality espresso. However, the hot water, actually combined with steam, having a temperature higher than 100.degree. C. at the outlet of the duct 40 always causes the espresso to have a strong, bitter, or burnt taste.
To this end, another construction utilizes a pump as the power source to move water at a specified temperature (90.degree. to 100.degree. C.) to mix with the espresso. The pump type espresso machine provides improved tasting espresso compared to the espresso made by the above-mentioned conventional espresso machine. However, construction of the pump type espresso machine is extremely expensive. The present invention provides an economic espresso machine which provides water with appropriate temperature suitable to make espresso with aroma and rich flavor. Furthermore, it is found that if high pressure steam is introduced into milk, the latter froths and such froths provide a wonderful taste when the frothy milk is applied to espresso to make cappuccino. Therefore, the present invention also provides an espresso/cappuccino machine which generates steam for frothing milk for preparation of cappuccino.